dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (LB)
|-|Gohan (Child)= |-|Gohan (Kid)= |-|Gohan (Teen)= |-|Gohan (Buu Saga)= |-|Gohan (Adult)= Summary Gohan (孫悟飯ゼツŌtsutsuki, Son Gohan Zetsu Ōtsutsuki) '''is the first child of the "Loved Bunny" series protagonist Goku and his wife Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Gohan is the first hybrid (half Ōtsutsuki, half Saiyan) to appear in the Loved Bunny series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Info '''Name: Son Gohan Zetsu ''Ōtsutsuki '''Origin: 'Loved Bunny Gender: Male Age: Raditz Saga, 4 years-old ''| 'Saiyan Saga / Namek Saga, 5 years-old '| 'Garlick Jr. Saga, 6 years-old '| Trunks Saga, 7 years-old | Androids Saga, 10 years-old (physically 11 at the Cell Games due to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) | Majin Buu Saga, 16 years-old (physically 17) | Battle of Gods Saga, 20 years-old (physically 21) '' ;Classification: Half-Saiyan, Half-Ōtsutsuki '' 'Power' As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. 'Destructive Capacity: ''Unknown' | At least Moon Level (Enraged Gohan was able to heavily damage Radtiz) Speed: Unknown'' | ''At least'' ''Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of Blitzing Raditz in reaction and speed while been enraged')' ''Durability: ''Unknown 'Abilities' Ki: Is the life force energy used by Ki users, the energy is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. *Ki Aura *Ki sense *Telepathy *Telekinesis Chakra: Is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. *Chakra Pathway System *Sensor Type *Ninjutsu *Kekkei Genkai *Kekkei Mōra Byakugan: (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Gohan was born with these eyes on May, 18, Age 757. *The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. *The range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training: Gohan can see targets 50 metres away as a Child. As a Teenager his vision improves and he can see targets up to 10 kilometres away. *Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. *The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. The Byakugan has shown to magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target's body heat. *Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than the Sharingan: it can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. *The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. *Prolonged use of the Byakugan causes temporary but severe eye-strain, temporarily leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets. All-Killing Ash Bones: '''A certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponised structures from their back or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. The Ash bones are used as a projectile attack. '''The Three Tomoe Byakugan: This is the second stage of the dōjutsu kekkei genkai obtained by Gohan Ōtsutsuki, this stage is only obtained by those who possess both Six Path Chakra and Ki. Gohan inherited his chakra from his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and his Ki from his father, Son Goku. It is regarded as a unknown Wheel eye, not even the Ōtsutsuki Clan that landed on the moon, has knowledge over it. (But the eye's original name is written in tombs tablets as the Divine Eye) *''Acquisition: At this moment is unknown how Gohan awakens this eye, or How did he obtained it. *'Abilities': Unknown '''The Eternal Rinne Byakugan: '''This is the third stage of the dōjutsu kekkei genkai obtained by Gohan Ōtsutsuki, this stage is only obtained by those who possess both Six Path Chakra and Ki. This level cannot be achieve unless the user have unlocked the byakugan with the three tomoe, beforehand. It is also regarded as a unknown Wheel eye, not even the Ōtsutsuki Clan that landed on the moon, has knowledge over it'. (But the eye's original name is written in tombs tablets as the Divine Eye) ' *'Acquisition: At this moment is unknown how Gohan awakens this eye, or how did he obtained it. *'''Abilities: '''Unknown '''The Six paths Rinne Byakugan: '''This is the Final stage of the dōjutsu kekkei genkai obtained by Gohan Ōtsutsuki, through heritage. This stage can only be obtained and used by those who have Ōtsutsuki blood and Saiyan blood. This level cannot be achieve or obtain by another means. This Wheel eye and it's power is regarded as the '''True Divine Eye, many Eons ago the secrets to this eye were sealed inside a scroll and were buried in the sands of time. Forgotten in legends they were told on how that eye belonged to the creator, the most powerful Ōtsutsuki, he could move Heaven and Earth with just his fingers and he could create shockwaves strong enough to destroy everything in creation. *'Acquisition': At this moment is unknown how Gohan awakens this eye, or How did he obtained it. *'Abilities': Unknown Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Gohan Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids